the_perks_of_being_a_wallflowerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emma Watson
Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (* 15. April 1990 in Paris, Frankreich) ist eine britische Schauspielerin. Sie wurde durch ihre Rolle als Hermine Granger in den Verfilmungen derHarry-Potter-Romane bekannt. 'Leben & Karriere ' Emma Watson verbrachte die ersten fünf Jahre ihres Lebens in Paris. Anschließend zog sie mit ihrer Familie nach England. Ihre Eltern Jacqueline und Chris Watson, die beide Anwälte sind, ließen sich 1995 scheiden. Daraufhin zog ihr Vater nach London, um dort in seiner eigenen Anwaltskanzlei zu arbeiten. Emma, ihr drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder Alex und die Mutter zogen nach Oxford, wo sie bis heute leben. Nach der zweiten Heirat ihres Vaters bekam Watson drei Halbgeschwister, nämlich einen Halbbruder und zwei eineiige Halbschwestern. Ihre ersten schauspielerischen Erfahrungen machte Emma Watson in der Dragon School. Sie spielte bereits vor ihrem Kino-Debüt in mehreren Schultheater-Aufführungen die Hauptrolle. Im Alter von sieben Jahren gewann sie den ersten Preis bei der Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition, einem Gedicht-Vortragswettbewerb. Im Jahr 2000 wurde sie von ihrem Theaterlehrer beim Casting zu Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen angemeldet, da er viel von ihren schauspielerischen Künsten hielt. Dort setzte sie sich gegen 4000 andere Bewerberinnen durch und erhielt die Rolle der Hermine Granger. Der große Erfolg des ersten Harry-Potter-Films führte 2001 dazu, dass Emma Watson wie ihre beiden Schauspielkollegen Daniel Radcliffe und Rupert Grint weltbekannt wurde. Nach weiteren Erfolgen mit den Teilen zwei bis sechs stand sie seit Februar 2009 für die Verfilmung des letzten Bandes, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, der in zwei Teilen gedreht wurde, vor der Kamera.Watson, die in den Harry-Potter-Filmen die sehr gute Schülerin Hermine Granger spielt, schloss auch im richtigen Leben ihre Schule mit Spitzennoten ab. Von 2009 bis 2011 studierte sie Literatur an der renommierten Brown University in den USA.2011 setzte sie ihr Studium in Oxford fort. 2002 gewann Watson für Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen den Young Artist Award als beste Jungschauspielerin in der Hauptrolle eines Kinofilms (Best Performance in a Feature Film Leading Young Actress), den sie allerdings mit Scarlett Johansson teilen musste. Im Jahr 2003 wurde sie für ihre schauspielerische Leistung in Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens als beste Jungschauspielerin in einer Haupt- oder Nebenrolle (Best Performance by a Youth in a Lead or Supporting Role Female) bei den Phoenix Film Critics Awards ausgezeichnet. In den Jahren 2003 bis 2008 wurde Watson von der deutschen Jugendzeitung Bravo jährlich ein Bravo Otto in der Kategorie weiblicher Filmstar beziehungsweise Kinostar (ab 2004) verliehen: 2003 in Silber, 2004 in Bronze sowie 2005, 2006 und 2007 in Gold. Im Juli 2007 verewigten sich Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe und Rupert Grint gemeinsam mit Abdrücken ihrer Hände, Füße und Zauberstäbe vor dem Grauman’s Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles.2011 gewann sie bei den Elle Style Awards den Style Icon Award. Die Gagen für Watsons Auftritte in den Harry-Potter-Filmen stiegen immens. Sie erhielt für ihre schauspielerischen Aktivitäten die folgenden Beträge: £ 300.000 für Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, £ 2.750.000 für Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens und £ 4.500.000 für Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban. Watson zählte 2008 laut dem amerikanischen Forbes Magazine zu den am besten verdienenden Jungschauspielern. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt sie Gagen in Höhe von 5,5 Mio. US-Dollar und rangierte an sechster Stelle der Einkommensliste. Von Sommer 2009 bis Sommer 2010 war Emma Watson darüber hinaus als Model für die britische Bekleidungsmarke Burberry sowie für das Öko-Label People Tree tätig. 2011 drehte sie zusammen mit Michelle Williams den Film My Week with Marilyn und 2012 an der Seite von Nina Dobrev und Logan Lerman den Film Vielleicht lieber morgen, der auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Stephen Chbosky basiert.Emma Watson wird in deutschen Synchronisationen von Gabrielle Pietermann gesprochen. Filme *2001: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone) *2002: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban) *2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) *2007: Ballet Shoes *2008: Despereaux Der kleine Mäuseheld (Sprechrolle als Prinzessin Pea) *2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows: Part 1) *2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows: Part 2) *2011: My Week with Marilyn *2012: Vielleicht lieber Morgen